


Who Are These Losers?

by anxiouss_princess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: But I mean are they wrong tho, Chaotic Eddie Kaspbrak, Chaotic Losers Club, Chaotic Richie Tozier, Funny, Gossip about the Losers, How These Bumbling Idiots Appear to an Outsider, Intense Mike Hanlon, Multi, Nosy Narrator, One Shot, POV Outsider, Read and find out 👀, Soft Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouss_princess/pseuds/anxiouss_princess
Summary: How would the Jade of the Orient fiasco look to someone on the outside of the losers club? How would it look to a waitress that worked there? Would she pick up on anything? Hmm...





	Who Are These Losers?

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an anon who made a suggestion on my tumblr page to do an outsider POV of the Jade of the Orient scene. I hope I didn't let you down, anon! Askskskjfdksjf

Tammy couldn’t wait until the day she could finally get out of Derry. She had only been there for a couple of weeks and was _not_ intending to stay for too long. It was a very small town and she needed new scenery. All the same people, all the same places. And she saw them constantly, every day. And all of these people were _bat-shit crazy._

She worked as a waitress at Jade of the Orient, and everyone who came in was basically a regular. She knew everyone’s face, everyone’s story. The majority of the residents gave her the heebie-jeebies.

She had recently heard about the attack on the young couple at the carnival in town, the one who died named Adrian Mellon. She thought that they were among the rare and _quite small_ amount of normal people who lived in the town. They both came in the restaurant sometimes too and would usually keep to themselves and sometimes engaged in friendly chat with Tammy, which Derry folk do not usually do. The young couple was probably one of her favorites that would come in, as they were usually the friendliest (and also tipped the best too, they were generally just super nice people). After learning the unfortunate news she wanted to just _bolt_ and _leave_ this creepy place. Everyone who lived here just seemed _off._

And there was never a dull night in Jade of the Orient. She was starting to think either there was something in the Derry water or it was just a mere coincidence and everyone there was off their rocker. She would hear people talking to themselves, sometimes screaming at absolutely nothing. A lot of the kids especially, like after they came out of the bathroom she overheard them telling their parents they “hear voices” coming out from the sinks.

At first these incidents left Tammy rather unnerved and confused, wondering _what the fuck is wrong with this bat-shit crazy town? _But after the couple weeks of working at this diner she had learned to adjust to the town’s _eccentric_ behavior and tried to remain emotionally distant and detached from everything as if it weren’t real. _None of this is real, I’m dreaming. Soon you will wake up and be somewhere nicer and warmer, and _anywhere _but _here.

A night that somewhat stood out to Tammy though, was when six certain individuals came in to have their dinner. She knew Mike Hanlon, of course, since he lived in Derry and was the town librarian. He always kept to himself, just reading and researching through his books even when out in public. He was among the few normal ones that were left, at least Tammy thought so. There would be times he’d bring his books into the restaurant and she would be the one waiting on him—sometimes it would take a moment for him to even realize she was there.

She thought he seemed a little odd, but nothing too abnormal. Maybe just a bit intense and really into his research, she didn’t really think too deeply into it. There were many more residents there who actually made her raise her eyebrows in concern but she chose not to dwell on them too much. Trying to keep that detachment.

There were those nights where a customer would go on a rampage as they yelled at nothing and made a mess with their table contents. They’d be throwing glasses and plates, shattering them all over the room, sometimes they’d even jump up onto the table as if to _get away_ from something. When Mike was there to witness these events he would try and ask the people what they had just seen and get as much information out of them as possible. He always seemed a bit… _frantic _whenever these lines of questioning occurred.

These outbursts from customers were starting to happen more and more frequently lately, and when Tammy had asked her other coworkers about it they said they haven’t experienced _any of it_ before. So, it basically had started once she came to Derry, _how convenient_.

The times that Tammy had worked here were pretty chaotic and almost always seemed to muddle itself into one memory, hard for her to tell them apart. However, definitely not this one night where six middle-aged adults showed up for a table reserved for _seven_ (she still wasn’t entirely sure where that person was, or why they didn’t show).

Mike Hanlon had made a reservation for seven, which made her raise her eyebrows initially due to the fact that Mike doesn’t really _talk_ to anyone in Derry besides his recent interrogations. He is friendly and will say “hello” or “how do you do”, but he wouldn’t go and eat out with a group of friends, at least anyone from _Derry._ So this naturally had Tammy wondering if he’d brought in some friends from out of town. She had felt hopeful, maybe to see some new faces that would make her work night not as bat-shit for once, or just straight-up creepy. _Boy was she in for a real treat. _

Mike had come in pretty early on to wait for his guests and chose to stand by the fish tanks. He stared at them blankly as the colorful fish swam around in circles, some chasing each other and others just bobbing up to the surface on occasion. Maybe he was feeling nervous or antsy, Tammy didn’t know. Sometimes when she was feeling that way she just had to leave the house and get to whatever she wanted to do, even if it was incredibly early. Mike had been standing there for maybe ten minutes or so.

The first one to walk in was a man on the smaller side. He had a young looking face but had streaks of gray in his hair, giving him a confusing appearance, Tammy mentally noted to herself. He seemed visibly nervous as he was tripping over things when he was showed to where his table was. He was also very soft spoken as he went to utter what was probably a “thank you” but she couldn’t entirely make it out. Not too long after he was starting to get settled was when Mike Hanlon appeared and looked rather excited to see this man with silvering locks.

He practically _beamed _with eagerness, running over to scoop the smaller man in a tight embrace. Mike was _significantly_ taller, who Tammy could have sworn heard Mike call him _Bill, _and so that’s what she’ll refer to him as, as she keeps mental notes of all these new faces.

On this particular day there was actually quite a lull at Jade of the Orient. There weren’t that many people, just some couples here and there scattered about who were already served or some trickling out when they were finished. In fact, these "seven" that were about to come in were the biggest group the restaurant had the entire day. So Tammy just hung back and observed her surroundings as a coworker of hers came in with someone else now, and he seemed to be listing off all of his food allergies. Interesting.

This man had short brown hair, narrow face and very unique features. He was wearing a red jacket, and stating the fact that if he eats a cashew he could “realistically die”.

It was at this moment she was starting to have a feeling that this probably wasn’t going to be her normal night she was really hoping for, especially after the next three who headed in. There was a man with curly brown hair and glasses who decided to suddenly smash a gong, followed by the words “this meeting of the losers club has officially begun!”

_Yeah this is going to be just as weird as any other night, if not _weirder_,_ Tammy thought to herself.

She eyed the other two who came in with the curly haired man who were standing in front of him. A woman with fiery red hair, also curly but not messy or somewhat chaotic like the man who had spoken before. It appeared to most likely fit their personalities more, Tammy assumed silently to herself. That the red-headed woman had more of a neat and reserved personality, while the man in the glasses probably had a wild and chaotic personality that was hard to contain at times. Tammy could tell the lady with red hair had a blazing energy to herself as well, just better hidden and probably simmering right under the surface.

The guy with the messy curls then seemed to make some sort of gesture across the room to the man with the allergy issues (yes, Tammy was keeping mental notes of these new and interesting people... it was her only source of entertainment for the night). She couldn’t quite make out what the gesture _was,_ but it was about or had something to do with the _other man_ who had come in with him and the lady just then, both slightly in front of him so they wouldn’t be able to see these gestures, or at least he probably had hoped.

However, the two turned their heads in his direction which resulted in him trying to look as if he hadn’t just done or said anything. They probably saw the red-jacketed man’s look of amused confusion, or Mike and _Bill’s _curious and raised eyebrows. She hadn’t caught onto the others names (at least yet, anyway) but she prided herself on remembering the one so far.

After a while the group had settled into their seats and began their chit chat (and albeit very loud chit chat), and Tammy automatically assumed these are _very _old friends that go _way back._ Which is almost odd considering the fact at first they seemed almost timid and foreign to one another at first, faces searching and wondering as they looked at everyone else’s.

The loud bantering seemed to be getting louder and louder, which made her shake her head and slightly laugh to herself. This made her miss her old friends and want to see them.

Suddenly then as if materializing out of nowhere, her coworker Todd was next to her asking, “so, what do you think of the newbies?”

“A little chaotic,” Tammy chuckled as she went to face him. The six were basically the only ones left in the restaurant at this point, so there was nothing for them to really do—hence Tammy taking it upon herself to snoop on the interesting new group of adults who came barging in not so long ago. What was their deal, their story? The new faces intrigued her.

“We have bets going on,” he finally blurted out, as if that was the chase he wanted to cut to right from the start.

Tammy quirked up a questioning eyebrow at this. “Bets?” she scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Bets on what exactly?”

“Well, for one, we think our regular Mike over here, might have a thing with the guy to his left,” half a smile lifted up the corner of his mouth as he subtly pointed towards the two men in question.

“What, the guy with grey streaks in his hair?” Tammy pushed further.

“Yeah, they totally have a thing going on. Same with the guy in the glasses and—”

“Allergy dude, red jacket?” Tammy cut him off, searching for his reaction. He nodded in response and appeared impressed. “Yeah I noticed the other guy seemed to be almost … really trying to get his attention. Especially with all of the joking,” Tammy went on and explained.

“You’re good, new girl.”

“I’ve been here for _two weeks,_ I’m not _that_ new…”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now what about the lady and the one guy we haven’t talked about yet?”

“I noticed _him_ looking over whenever she and Mike's guy were talking, almost in jealousy.”

“Yeah, did you see Mike looking over a couple of times too?”

“No, I didn’t, did he really?”

“_Ahem,” _they then heard someone clearing their throat harshly and deliberately beside them, making them turn swiftly toward the source. It was their supervisor, Jenna. “Are we really just standing around right now _gossiping _about our customers?” she grumbled in a hushed, annoyed tone.

Todd shrugged dramatically. “Oh _come on,_ no one else is even here! This is our entertainment for the night, don’t be a _buzz kill,”_ he groaned out to an unamused Jenna.

Before Jenna could even open her mouth to speak they started hearing these loud crashing noises, and a lot of loud screaming. “And… here we go,” Tammy muttered under her breath, exchanging knowing looks between Jenna and Todd. “Should I be the one to go in?” They both nodded and walked away.

When she sauntered down to where the six people were, she saw them all scattered throughout the room with Mike shouting _“IT’S NOT REAL!”_ over and over again, smashing the shit out of one of their tables with a chair. Now, _that_ was new. But nonetheless, still not surprising.

They seemed to just notice Tammy’s entrance, their horrified expressions morphing into something that resembled embarrassment, perhaps. She wasn’t too sure. “Is everything alright?” she asked. This was just a part of her regular nightly routine here at Jade of the Orient in Derry. If anything maybe she was even _slightly amused,_ but she tried not to show it.

“_Yeah_… can we get the check?” the curly haired one with the glasses asked, incredibly nonchalant or at least seeming to be.


End file.
